


A Partners Promise

by Works_of_art



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, Fluff, Gay, Good Friend Roy Harper, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Minor Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Works_of_art/pseuds/Works_of_art
Summary: Roy has his 15th birthday with his best friend. Just some cute fluff, Roy sees Jason's face for the first time. Enjoy





	A Partners Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I am on vacation so shit will not be frequent but it's here right now so enjoy!

"Sooo wait you know who I am? But I don't get to know who you are? That seems kinda outrageous if I do say so my self" a young speedy said as he jumped down off of the fire escape, Robin quickly following behind as he was led into the back of a nightclub. "You know my thing is that us sidekicks should stick together right? With all the crime going around it would be nice to officalize our friendship with no masks" he said perking up at the idea, getting an eyeroll from Jason even though his mask concealed it.  
  
"Look the only reason I know who you are is because well it's extremely obvious and also you know, I work with the world's greatest detective. He doesn't get that name from not knowing everything" Jason pointed out as he looked around the establishment, they moved from the kitchen to the cellar as he silently enjoyed his partners optimism. The two had been friends for almost a whole year now since they first met, Roy was turning fifteen at midnight tonight and little did the know that for his birthday Jason's gift to him was going to be his identity. For now though he was gonna enjoy the redhead's whining.  
  
"Pft you work FOR the world's greatest detective, he treats you the same way Ollie treats me, like a handy assistant" he chuckled as he pulled a certain one of the beer pegs and a secret wall opened up. Roy walked up to it and put his hand over the keypad as he went to push in the numbers, he turned around to Jason and the other sighed before turning around, with the password entered the door opened up and Roy ushered him down the stairs.  
  
"Oooo how cool, I've never seen such tech before" Jason said sarcastically as he pretended to be in awe at everything in sight.  
  
"Oh shush. Welcome to the Arrow Cave! I wanted to call it the Quiver but whatever, ta-da! Here's where Ollie keeps his suit and gadgets, but more importantly here's my corner, I decorated it myself and it has all my favorite weapons. Over there is kinda the lounge part of his so called cave, and over there is where we train, super cool right!" Roy said as he bounced around the room showing the Robin everything in sight, a slight smile fought it's way out as he watched the boy excitedly show him all of his things.  
  
"Well your side is cool at least, how long did you say we had till Oliver came back? Jason asked as he walked up to Roy's uniform he had on display, touching the chest plate to examine it, it was good but he knew it could be better, he made a note to himself to send Harper enough scrap to upgrade himself, he couldn't have that dumbass hurt.  
  
"Welp ugh yeah actually... he probably won't be for a while..." Roy sighed out as he took off his quiver and bow to place them on the table before hopping on the couch. "I um I don't really think he cares too much about my birthday, he and Black Canary ran out a couple hours ago before I met up with you. At least she wished me a happy birthday" He said as Jason noticed him getting sadder, he frowned for a second before hopping off over to him as well.  
  
"Ah fuck 'em, you got me for as long as you like" he said as he tried to cheer up the redhead, he took out his communicater and turned it off before throwing it to the other side of them room. "See? As long as you want Harper" Jason said with a smile before nudging him with his elbow, Roy shook his sadness off easily by looking at the crimefighter smile. The ginger stood up confidently before placing his knuckles on his hips like Peter Pan, earning a giggle out of the older boy.  
  
"You're right Rob, fuck them, I got you which is more than enough! Let the fun begin right, check it out okay we have an Xbox" Roy said as he acted like he had a brain explosion, or as if Xbox was the best thing since sliced bread, but he knew that they would make whatever game they played ten times better with jokes. Speedy wanted to get undressed but he felt slightly awkward with it even though he knew the boy wonder was aware of who he was and what he looked like, just as he lost himself in thought he looked back to see that his guest was gone.

"Aye is this your locker room?" Jason said as he pushed open a door, he took off his cape and stretched his back as he relaxed his muscles, the young Harper watched as he took off his chest plate along with the rest of his armour, his cheeks heated up when Jason turned back to him. The Robin had extremely noticeable muscles in his bodysuit, he cracked his knuckles before looking down and noticing some blood on them. "Is it alright if I take a quick shower? Since we got all night I mean, I still have some scum on me" he said with a light chuckle as Speedy snapped out of it.  
  
"U-ugh yeah! Sure of course, that's the locker slash steam room, to the left there are our showers and the right is the bathroom, I'll um, order some food while you're in there. Chinese or Pizza?" He asked as he whipped his phone out of his back pocket, trying to stare at that more than the young superhero.  
  
"Thanks see ya in a bit and mhmm go for Chinese" he said before proceeding to leave his uniform on the bench in the steam room and close the door, accidentally closing it to hard that the wind from the door actually stopped it from closing all the way. Roy noticed the crack and blushed as he saw just a glimpse of the hero stripping down before looking away, just barely catching a look of the Robin's bare hips.  
  
'Fuck stop! Just go back to what you were doing which was um yeah the damn food okay yes, eyes straight Harper' The archer commanded to himself as he dialed the number and made his order, boasting to himself that he even knew the other's order. While Jason was showering he tidied up the so called cave a little bit, took off his uniform himself and placed it in a crate that Ollie would pick up to wash, changed into some civie clothes but kept his mask on, just a white t-shirt with another red plaid shirt over it and some jeans. Just as he finished he heard the shower stop, he cursed himself out as he silently crept over to the door and gently peaked inside.  
  
The steam made it somewhat difficult to see but from what he could see he saw the boy wonder walk out with a towel wrapped around his waist and hanging just above his ass, what really grabbed his attention was his unmasked face, he couldn't see much more than just the side so he tried inching closer, just the smallest creak in the floor got Jason's attention. Before the redhead knew what happened a birdarang was sent three inches off from his face, cutting straight through the wooden door, Jason put on his mask and walked over to pull it out as he opened the door. "No peaking Harper." Roy backed off and put his hands up to surrender as Jason stepped up to him, before either of them got to speak Roy's phone went off alerting him to the food guy at the back. "I'm going to raid your locker, we're about the same size yeah?" Jason said as he chuckled at the flustered look on the ginger.  
  
"Y-yes, I'll just go get that now...sorry" he said before sprinting out of the basement, leaving Jason to change. He got the food and payed, rather quickly, apparently not quickly enough to see Jason grab a case of beers from the cellar and race back downstairs, Roy got back to the crib to see Jason opening one up. Thankfully this time he was clothed and had one of his t-shirts and sweatpants on.  
  
"Smells good! Come on I already got the games set up slow poke" he said as he picked up a controller and made space for the ginger on the couch, he raced up to sit down and they started digging through the bag to find what to eat, somehow they managed to eat and play at the same time. "You're definitely not winning this dude" Jason said as he mashed the controller, sending Roy's character flying with a spin kick, the near birthday boy frowned before it turned to a smirk.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, you have a really tight ass Rob, gotta tell me your workout routine" he purred into the others ear as Jason turned completely red, freezing entirely leaving Roy enough to use his finisher, winning the fight. Roy jumped to his feet to cheer as Jay stayed on the couch as if the life drained from his eyes before he snapped back into reality and punched Roy dead in the stomach making the redhead tip over. "Ugh fuck..." He grunted as the couch pillow provided him his only comfort.  
  
"You pervert! You know that's cheating you dickbag!" Jason yelled as he picked up the pillow Speedy was using and proceeded to wack him some more with it, by the time Jason got all his anger out Roy was dazed and confused. "Ah damn, only ten minutes till midnight and I'm here beating on a birthday boy" Jason huffed before cooling it, Roy shook his head and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah this is supposed to be my party!" He exclaimed as he punched Jay in the arm before they both started chuckling, Jason grabbed the case and brought it over before opening two and handing one to Roy.  
  
"We got ten minutes, let's turn this into a real party yeah?" He said as the ginger agreed, they both took a speed run and chugged the case as fast as they good, once they were done Jason noticed the blush on Roy's cheeks, his cute little freckles mixed so well with it, so well in fact it brought a smile to his lips, he looked at his phone as the seconds ticked by, one more minute. Roy looked him up and down as his heart skipped a beat or two, or ten, they had been together as each other partners for so long it almost seemed unreal when Jason put his hands on the ginger's mask, Roy slowly did the same to his while carefully watching his expression to make sure it was okay. "Fuck Batman's gonna kill me for this... one, two three" he said as he closer his eyes tightly and ripped the mask off of the boy, feeling the same done to him as he felt like some form of protection had been lost, but in exchange some trust was found.  
  
When he opened his eyes the alarm clock went off, midnight, twelve o'clock, Roy had just turned fifteen, Jason examined every aspect of his face, soft freckles dancing across his face matched perfectly with his beautiful emerald eyes, those eyes looked right back at him. Roy was in shock, beautiful turquoise pupils looked back at him as the alarms ring faded away, he was beautiful, his entire face was heavenly but to see him as this was so special, solidifying that they were friends, best friends, partners, in and out of their night jobs. "Happy Birthday Harper, the name's Jason, Jason Todd" Jason said with a smile as he extended his hand.  
  
Roy looked at him as he spoke but his words almost flew right past, he looked down at the extended hand and tried to mumble something out, a friend, he had a friend, his first actual friend, his name was Jason Todd. Jason tried to speak but was cut off by Roy, he held Jason's cheek as he finally gave into an urge he had since he first met the boy wonder he kissed him. Roy closed his eyes as he felt Jason's lips on his for the first time, Jason's eyes went wide but he quickly closed them and let out a groan, he pushed Roy on his back as he met his lips again, Roy put tangled his fingers in the other boy's hair as a moan slipped out. Jason wasted no time as he slipped his tongue into the beauty underneath him, Roy let him take charge as he tasted the beer on his tongue, his scent was heavenly as they deepend the magical contact between them. Harper wrapped his legs around Jason's waist as the other boy grabbed his hips as they both started to get hot and heavy, Roy blushed deeper as he felt a growing bulge through Jay's sweats and proceeded to start a slow grind down, making the boy above him gasp. 

They finally broke their session for air as a strand of saliva connected Jason to Roy, they were both laying their with their emotions, confused, happy, excited, horny, everything they felt they felt together as they waited for each other to speak to break the silence. Roy gulped as Jay panted before licking his lips to speak. "B-best birthday gift ever J-Jason" he panted as they both started chuckling, they almost got wrapped up with each other again just as Roy's phone rang, he jumped up as Jason made way and answered it anxiously.  
  
"H-hello! Who is it um yeah?" Roy said as he started pacing in front of Jason who couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, he just couldn't believe it, well he could but that was the best part, that was his first kiss, well his first kiss with a boy, his first kiss with somebody he actually liked. A million thoughts ran through his head as he looked down to see he got a hard on from it as well. "Uh h-hey Ollie what's up?" He said as he scratched the back of his head and tried to play it cool, as if he wasn't just making out with the boy wonder, Robin of all people, Batman was going to kill him, hell he already scared the crap out of him.  
  
"O-oh thank you yeah! No don't worry I'm not spending it alone Ja-Robin! Rob is spending it with me yeah we're having a great time, no no we're not drinking just some games, no girls either!" He yelled into the phone as he looked over at Jason who was quietly palming his bulge as he stuck his tongue out at Roy who immediately looked the other way as his brain scrambled itself. "Yeah I'll see you in a couple days, oh I um I thought-, yeah, goodnight" he said as he ended the call, clutching the phone to his chest before tossing it on the couch.  
  
"Should we talk about it?" Jason said as he stood up as well, noticing something was wrong but Roy just silently shook his head, he ushered him to the stairs in an almost panic like state before running to the locker room and getting Jason's things, bringing them to him and stuffing them in his hands. "Wait Roy please calm down."  
  
"No I'm fine really I just have to close up okay, we can um, we should talk about it but just not right now okay? Please Jason" Roy pleaded as Jason looked down to him, not wanting to do more damage he just accepted what was happening and left the cave, the door closed behind him as Roy was left alone.  
  
The young sidekick looked around before getting a pipe from the training room and smashing in Ollie's display case in a huff of rage, banging something else in his attempt to let it out. Jason cursed himself as he knew this was a bad idea but he dropped his things and hacked the keypad, easily, before running down to see him trashing the place. "Fuck Harper, hold on stop, I'm here okay I'm here, remember I'm here as long as you'll have me" he said as he brought the boy into a hug, Roy hugged him back as he dropped the pipe onto the glass floor. "Look okay you know what? Fuck, just stay with me, while he's gone, you can stay with me of course if you want to" Jason offered, he got a silent nod and took it, before walking with him out and calling a cab.  
  
"Wait shit there's something I forgot" Roy said before running back down, Jason not even having a chance to stop him, he came back rather quickly with a knife and something else before he hopped in the car. Jason told the driver where to go and they took off as he turned back to Roy. "I'm sorry I just kinda get so mad sometimes, I wanted to show you this though before we left."  
  
"Trust me, I'm the one here with anger issues, so it's okay really, now what's that Harper" Jason said gesturing to the object in the redhead's hands. The ginger carved an 'R' and a plus sign into it before handing his tools to Jay.  
  
"An arrow of course" he purred as he tried to calm down, Jason took them and raised a brow before catching on, he rolled his eyes and carved a 'J' into the weapon. "Just to symbolise our friendship, without masks that is" he suggested as Jason gave the stuff back to him, he didn't seem thrilled at it but it wasn't causing harm. 

From Starling city to Gotham was quite a ride but they slept for most of it, Jason was dozing in and out but woke up to Harper lying across him, head, on his lap as he was carving a heart over the letters, bringing a blush to Jason as he did so. Couple minutes later they arrived in front of the manor, Roy woke up the boy who was only pretending to sleep and showed him his work. To himself, it was cute, but he wasn't quite ready for what it was implying, he just wanted some time to talk it out with Roy. Well that and Bruce would see it along with Alfred.  
  
"Um it's good but just a little too sappy for my taste," he said as he took the arrow and tossed it into the trash can in front of the gate, Roy's little heart shattered quietly as they walked past it, that was the first arrow he ever shot, but when Jason saw he managed to cheer up the mood. "Ah cheer up, you have the real deal right here, besides can't have well I guess my folks seeing it" he explained as he pulled the ginger close, planting a kiss on his head, Roy tried to understand and cheer back up.  
  
Roy Harper's birthday ended beautifully, to him at least. Jason led Roy to his room as they had to climb up the side of the mansion and for once, they opened up to each other, it snowed as they talked, Roy got to see the white fluff fall over the courtyard as Jason watched the moonlight fall on the boy. They talked the night away, ended up making a pillow fort and opening the window so the flurries of snow could come in, they shared secrets they never thought they would, and did things they never thought they would do with each other. They settled upon a promise that they both had to keep, even though they were other people's sidekicks to each other, they always had to stay as partners and friends.   
  
As the sun started to come up Jason was left with his newfound boyfriend in his arms, he actually became comfortable with calling him that and Roy's birthday wish came true, he found out who his partner was. He would never forget that night as it was the night he met the one and only, Jason Todd.


End file.
